él no te ama
by angelihatake
Summary: Él no te ama, siempre lo has sabido, pero tu... lo amas a pesar de que el ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia.


El no te ama, simplemente no te ama…tu… lo sabes bien, siempre lo has sabido.

Desde el día en el que lo viste por primera vez con esos penetrantes y fríos ojos…desde entonces lo sabías. Aun así te aferraste a la vaga idea de que algún día podía ser tuyo, y si que lo fue… pero sabes que en tu imaginación no cuenta.

Muchas veces te has levantado sobresaltada por los sueños raros, pero excitantes que has llegado a tener, en el que él y tú son los protagonistas. Y te sonrojas mientras llevas una mano a tu pecho y pronuncias su nombre en un suspiro.

-…Sasuke…

Y como pasa siempre ya no puedes volver a dormir porque aquel sueño te dejo más que exaltada.

Vas a la escuela con el único pretexto de verlo a él. Ya ni siquiera te interesa salir con tus amigos. Y él como si nada pasa frente a ti con sus "amigas".

Si, te has vuelto una acosadora. Sabes más de él de lo que crees. ÉL es por así decirle, tu materia favorita de la escuela.

Lo miras pasar y te imaginas que tu eres la que va con el por ese pasillo, pero solo te puedes quedar mirándolo como sus demás fans.

Sabes a que va, seguramente iba a la biblioteca, a su coche o a la parte trasera de la escuela con aquella pelirroja. Y aprietas tus manos en un puño. Quisieras ser jalada por el hacia alguno de esos lugares para que haga lo que sea que quiera hacer contigo.

Te quitas a los pocos minutos que pasaron frente a ti, cuando la multitud se disperso.

Sin darte cuenta llegas a la biblioteca. Entras esperando ir al lugar más apartado y llorar en paz.

Ves a la bibliotecaria tenuemente sonrojada. Y percibes un olor masculino en el lugar, su olor. Él estaba ahí.

Seguramente nadie le negó la entrada a pesar de saber que no iba precisamente a estudiar, era la ventaja de ser popular y de que su pariente fuera una persona muy conocida por el temor que le tenían los maestros y demás.

Te das la vuelta esperando que un baño estuviera vacio, pero te detienes al recordar que habías ido a buscar un libro que necesitarías, pero sabes que ese libro estaría en el ultimo pasillo. Te diriges al lugar esperando no ver nada, pero es tarde.

Ellos estaban ahí besándose demandantemente y tu corazón se derrumba.

No sabes porque pero tu cuerpo no te responde, no puedes huir, tus piernas tiemblan y temes que te quedaras ahí viendo. Y miras…

Lo miras mientras le va abriendo la blusa del uniforme y mete su mano bajo su falda, meter su cabeza entre sus pechos y succionar de uno de ellos.

Ella solo se dejaría hacer y por ratos tocar lo que está a su alcance. Envidiarías esas manos, pero sigues mirando mientras aprietas nuevamente una mano. Quisieras ser ella.

Los oyes…

La oyes gemir y gemir. Miras como se sienta sobre una mesa y se abre, y a él bajándose sus pantalones y bóxers negros para luego meterse entre sus piernas mientras le quita su ropa interior. Sabes lo que vendrá después. El se fundiría en ella y verías su cara perlada de sudor con una mueca de placer mientras tu cara esta pálida. Y mientras ves el vaivén de sus caderas tus lágrimas caerían a mares.

La escuchas gritar, gemir y arañar la blanca espalda del hombre con el que siempre has soñado que seria tuyo.

Y cuando llegan a la gloria lo ves poner esa cara que esperabas ver cuándo, por algún milagro, estuviera contigo.

Sabes que es todo, automáticamente tus piernas te hacen caer al frio suelo y antes de que se terminen de vestir te vas.

Sales de ese lugar con los ojos rojos, los sueños rotos al igual que tu corazón.

Ves a tus amigos en el pasillo y giras al lado contrario, no quieres dar explicaciones.

Grave error. El estaba saliendo con ella. Ella lloraba, no tanto como tú, pero lo hacía. Seguramente la había dejado.

El era un idiota que no valía la pena pero qué más da, ya no importa, porque lo amas.

Pasa a tu lado y choca contigo se voltea y solo te dice

-fíjate por dónde vas, ¿sí?

Y a pesar de que tú le miraste sorprendida, él ni siquiera te vio.

El no te miraría, nunca lo haría, porque aunque vas en su misma clase por más de 2 años, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle el nombre de Sakura Haruno? Tal vez nunca lo haiga escuchado, para él no cuentas, él no sabe que existes.

Y a decir verdad, tal vez nunca lo haga.


End file.
